Kaname Finds Love!
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: Chris Kaname will go to school for the first time. She will find love there. But, there is a dangerous rival! Will the power of love save Kaname and her lover? Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

KanamexO.C fanfic…Start!

Kaname's POV

"Hey Kaname-chan, what do you plan on doing from now on?" Aira asked me. "What do you mean? I'm still going to perform prizm shows with Serenon." I ask a bit confused. "No, like, what's your dream?" she say. _What is my dream?_ After Mama and Rizumu reunited, nothing really important happened. Sure, I'm still a well-known prizm star and a member of Serenon, but it feels like I'm missing something important… "Kaname? Are you ok?" she suddenly appeared in front of me, surprising me. "Gomen, Aira. I was just spacing out. And, um, I don't think I have a dream." I answer. She smile kindly at me and said, "Don't worry! I'm sure one day you'll find out what your dream is." I hope so too. Wait a minute, "What time is it, Aira?" "Huh? It's 5:30 right now…" she say peering at her watch. Shoot! "Gomen Aira, I'll talk to you later. I have to pack up stuff for school tomorrow. I can't believe summer will end so soon." I say, pouting a bit. She just laugh and wave at me before going home.

At Kaname's home (Rizumu's)…

5 Notebooks? Check. A pencil case packed with pens and pencils? Check. Student mini handbook? Check. 3 folders with loose-leaf paper? Check. Yosh! Good to go. I wonder how school will be like tomorrow… Well! I'll make new friends there! So I don't have to worry.

The next day…

Zzzzz… Rrriiinnnnggg! My alarm clock rang. I press the snooze button. Ahh, good morning I say to myself. I stretched a bit before going downstairs to brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair, and of course: breakfast! "Good morning, Kaname." Mama greet me. "Eh? Where's Rizumu? I want to go to school together." I say confusedly. It's my first time going to school so I'm really nervous. Mama just laugh at me. "Rizumu is—" and she was interrupted by: "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" by Rizumu, who rush downstairs to do the usual morning routines. ^_^|| We ate breakfast hurriedly with Rizumu's Papa, and then we walked to school wearing the uniforms.

"Hey? Isn't that Kaname-sama who's walking behind Rizumu-sempai? I heard she also did the Aurora Rising before." A girl whisper to a friend. "Omigod, it's true! Kyaa, she glanced our way!" another say. "Don't mind them. It's usual for popular prizm stars." Rizumu say next to me. I just nod silently. I hope I make friends here.

"Ok Chris-san, you may come in." Mayu-sensei say. I gulped nervously and pushed my new glasses up. I slide open the door to the classroom and walked to the front of the room. Trying to be by normal self I said, "Konichiwa, I am Chris Kaname. Nice to meet you all. I hope we all a fun year this year!" I say brightly. Then, for some reason, everyone (except for MARs and Serenon) screamed "KAWAII!" very loud. Did they just call me cute?! Mayu-sensei just sigh and say "She is your new classmate from now on. Treat her nicely." Also, she pointed to an empty seat and say to me "That will be your seat from now on." I nod and mumble an 'arigatou.' I sat down on it and waited for sensei to speak.

"Since it is the first day of school, I will allow you all to do as you please—" and then the class screamed in happiness but she continue, "but do however keep your volume low and do not bother the other classes. Understand?" she says. We reply "Yes, sensei." She nod her head and sat down on her seat in the front of the room and busied herself.

And then, all of a sudden, my classmates started gathering around me. "Wow, I can't believe we have Kaname-chan in our class. It's like a dream." One said. "She's so cute! I'm so glad to be in the same class as her." Another said. I start freaking out mentally. "Guys, she's new here so treat her with some respect. And maybe you all should introduce yourselves to her." The boy next to me says. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mizuki Nana. I'm your number 1 fan! I love your MySong very much!" a girl said. She has long dark purple hair and scarlet eyes. "Thank you. Nice to meet you too." After a series of introductions, finally, the day was over. Although it was fun to meet my classmates I got tired out easily.

Wait! I still have something to do! "Teru-san, arigatou for helping me out earlier." I say politely. "No problem Chris-san. And just call me Teru. No need for honorifics." He say in a friendly way. I blush when he said that. "Then call me Kaname." I say. "Okay!" he smile. It looked cute… Wake up Kaname! One simply does not fall in love with someone she just met! "Bye-BYE!" I say cheerfully. He wave back. I'm glad I have a friend. A friend…

"Kaname! What's your relationship with that guy?!" Kanon ask me excitedly. "E-eto we're just friends." I say sweating. "Nope, nope, I saw the way you look at him. Do like him?" Serena ask me. "What are you saying?! I don't like him that way!" I answer blushing furiously. "Sure…" she jokingly say back. "Anyway, get ready for our prizm show!" Kanon say cheerfully and drag Serena away, no doubt talking about me have a crush.

Still, I'm a prizm star! I can't have romance! Especially when I don't know what my dream is! I think determinedly before leaving the room.

? POV

K-kaname! How dare you?! To associate yourself with my crush is simply unacceptable! I grit my teeth furiously. I have to get rid of her somehow… I get out my phone and dialed. "Papa? I have a favor to ask you." I say innocently. "What is it, my beautiful girl?" "I need you to send Chris Kaname away from Japan as far as possible." "Eh? But that's impossible! She's famous and—" "Papa! I'm about to cry!" "Please don't, my sweet honey. Alright I'll do that." "Kay' then. Love you so much 3! Bye-bye!" "Wait—" and I press the END button.

Chris Kaname, you misfortune will be all your fault!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note to readers: most of the prism jumps in this fanfic is made up**

**Thank you, and please continue reading on!**

Kaname's POV

_Huh? Why did I feel a sudden chill up my spine just now? Oh well, it can't be anything important… Anyway, BANANA! Yep, eating them before doing a prism show is just happy-go-lucky!_ First, we (Serenon and me) will dance with the song Never Let Me Down! And then Kanon, Serena, and then me (yay I get to go last!) will perform with our solo songs.

Their performance…

Jibun no jinsei Kaerareru kara  
Yuuki dashite, genki dashite Omoikiri ikiyou  
Hontou no teki wa Jibun jishin sa  
Nandomo Aseranaide  
Sukoshi zutsu aruki dasou

…

End of the song!

The crowd cheered for us enthusiastically as we finished with our new prizm jump, Kokoro no Tsubasa (author: I made this up). "Kanon-chan it's your turn now." I say. "Gambate1" her other bestie said. After Kanon and Serena's performance were done, it's finally my turn. Yosh, here I go!

Nee, naze YUME wa itsumo Oikakeru to sugu ni  
Kieru mono nano kana? Oshiete hoshii

… near the end of the song. Yosh! Time to jump!

Jump#1-Miracle No Kagayaki Future! (to readers: just imagine this jump with her doing Mia's …Future Star jump from Dear My Future, but with instead of stars there is fairy dust)

Jump#2: Fresh Fruits Universe! (kinda like Fresh Fruits Planet! But this time it's like outerspace with fruit planets and fruit stars)

I was about to do my third and last jump when I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. Teru-kun! My heart began to beat faster and I fell into a trance.

3rd and final jump: Tsubasa no Ai! (um, kinda like Aurora Rising but instead of the usual lights there's cute mini hearts surrounding her and angelic wing coming out of her back)

_Huh? Why did I do that jump?_ I ask myself. Finally, the prizm show concert is over. I walk towards the direction of my house, still asking myself about that jump. "Kaname!" Ere, who's calling me? I then see Teru-kun running towards me. "Konichiwa." I greet him. "Kaname, your prizm show was great! Especially the last jump! You're so cool!" he said smiling.

Teru's POV

I compliment her about her great prizm show before. "H-honto? Arigatou! I'm glad you like it." She smile happily. _So cute… wait, what am I thinking?! I can't have feelings with a famous prizm star?! But why do I feel so nervous around her?_ (author: both of you guys, still in denial -_-||) "See at school tomorrow." I say. "You too." She said back and waved her hand. We walked home in the opposite direction.

Kaname's POV

_Why did I feel so nervous then?! Although I'm really happy he complimented me… Sigh, what's wrong with me?!_ I think, frantically hitting my head against my pillow in my room.

_I too… look forward to seeing you tomorrow._ I think before falling asleep peacefully.

? POV

Ugh, HOW DARE SHE?! I bit my tongue to stop my screaming as I see the scene unfold before me. My, MY Teru-kun is blushing for a pathetic little girl like her! It makes no sense. i knew him since childhood, unlike this ugly newcomer. I have to stop them before they fall in love!

Angrily, I yank out my phone from the pocket my dress and speed dialed to my father's office. "Honey, how are you doing? Your Papa miss you so much now—" and I interrupted him, "Silence! Why is it that Chris Kaname is still not out of Japan?!" I screamed. "Now, now, my jewel, we both know that she is famous and—" "I don't care! Do whatever you can to get her out, like, NOW!" My patience is wearing thin. "Okay, okay, then, let's make a deal. She will be gone in about half a year—" "No, tomorrow." I interrupt him firmly. "Unfortunately, even though we are very rich, it is simply impossible to that." "A week then." "Also no. My workers take a long time and—" "But Papa!" I scream, fake crying. At the end of the phone, she hear her father sigh. "Well then, my precious gold, she will be gone in a month, fair enough?" ah, it's the best he can do, huh? "Fine." "Well then, little fairy, would like to chat some more with your good and lonely old father over a cup of—" "Sorry, I'm busy. I have to go now. Bye." And I shut the phone.

I, Miya-sama of the Anohara family, will NEVER let them fall in love by that time. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
